


Stuck Together

by mswarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: Finding love on an elevator in the time of the coronavirus
Relationships: Clarke and Lexa, Lexa/Clarke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> So you may not have heard that there are people on Wattpad who are taking stories from Clexakru and converting them to their fandom. (other fandoms as well) As another said, the Clexa dynamics do not translate to other fandoms. Some are saying that they are okay if they take them. To be clear, I don't approve. Do not take my story for your fandom. I will hunt you down. You can download/share my story as is with my name, no problem.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Mares

Lexa dashed for the elevator at the end of the hallway. The last person in the building to leave. She had already made a few stops for groceries early in the week to hunker down for the pending flu that was sweeping across the nation. All she wanted to do was to Netflix and chill, the fuck out until the worse passed.

She would telecommute with her coworkers during the crisis. It was something Lexa had been asking for years, and now the company was forced into mandatory quarantine until the foreseeable future.

_Serve's them right._

She pressed the down button with her elbow and waited. Inside the aging elevator, it clunked into life started the slow ascent to her floor. It was an old thirty-story building and would take some time to reach her. 

Down the hallway, lights were automatically shutting down with the lack of movement of humans. A nice touch, she thought — one last thing she didn't have to do.

Finally, the bell rang, and the door slid open, and she stepped inside. Just as the doors were closing, she heard a person yelling to stop, and she reflexly stuck her arm between the doors and waited as the woman caught up in a whirlwind of _thanks and so sorry I'm holding you up_ greeted her as well as the frazzle blond woman who finally came into view.

"You're a lifesaver."

"Not quite. What floor?"

"First. I've got to find a place to shelter."

Lexa elbowed the first-floor button and stood back from the woman. Normally she'd stand closer to an attractive woman, such as the one giving her the once over at of the corner of her eye. But with the social distancing that the news was calling for, she stepped back.

A snort then, "I'm not contagious."

"Me neither." Then quickly adding, "at least I don't think so." Lexa felt the need to add. "I've been doing all of the suggestions, etc. You know the drill."

"Yeah, me too. Yet you can't be too careful." The woman stepped back away from her and said, "My name is Clarke." She went to put her hand out, then pulled it back when Lexa looked at her hand, horrified. "Sorry."

"No problem. Lexa." Lexa continued with her curiosity piqued. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, I don't work here."

Clarke left the sentence hanging, and in normal circumstances, she would inquire further. But now everything seemed too personal to ask why she was in the building at all.

The lights flicker, causing the elevator to slow. 

Clarke looked frightened, and Lexa felt it was her responsibility to make the stranger comfortable and said, "It does this all the time."

"Are you sure? I have to get the stores before they all shut down or run out of stuff. Fuck, I knew I should shop earlier in the week, but time got away from me."

"Positive." Lexa was grateful that she was the ant in this scenario and not the grasshopper in the form, albeit, the beautiful woman next to her. _There's a time for work and a time for play._ She thought.

Thankfully the elevator didn't make a liar out of her and continued it's way to the first floor. Lexa smiled and moved to the door and waited.

Then the light went completely out, and doors remained stubbornly closed. The backup generator lights flicker on but only gave a little lumination to their predicament.

"You care to revise your earlier comment?"

Lexa glared over her shoulder, then pushed the open button and few frantic times.

"Let me," Clarke said as she butt-checked Lexa out of the way. She removed her backpack and pulled out a screwdriver to Lexa's surprise and jammed it in between the closed doors. She moved it back a forth with a grunt then said over her shoulder, "give me a hand."

Lexa set down backpack and held her breath as she put her hands over Clarke's, and they both worked to open the doors to no avail.

"Fuck. This technique always works," Clarke complained.

Lexa pulled out her cellphone to call for help. She stopped in mid-dial when she saw the phone had no bars. "911 is out." Clarke pressed the emergency button. "That won't help. Everyone's gone for the day."

Now Clarke's demeanor took on a terrifying look. "I can't be here. Not with you."

 _Ouch._ "Sorry, you're stuck with me." Lexa tried not to let her comment hurt. Hell, she didn't owe this stranger anything, much less her feelings.

Clarke shook her head. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean you strictly. Just people in general."

"I understand." Not really, but no need to make Clarke feel worse. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"If I am, it's a new development." Clarke nervously chuckled. Lexa tried not to let her smile and warm eyes lull her into complacency and took the screwdriver out of her hands. "Let me see if I can get it open."

The minutes dragged on until she gave up. Clarke had during the time she tried to get the doors open, sat down, and worried her bottom lip.

Lexa shook her head and sat down beside her.

A few more minutes passed when Clarke broke the silence, "I never thought about this becoming a reality. Like we all take for granted, our health and life just going on like it doesn't have a care in the world until this moment and everything just stops."

"You don't sound confident will get through this."

Clarke shook her head. "Not at the moment, no, I don't."

"Things will get better once we get out of here." Lexa decided another direction. "Maybe the earth will heal. Fewer people out, less pollution, yeah?"

"Maybe, it's the wake-up call this world needs," Clarke added.

"Or maybe it's time to take a look around and see the people you pass by every day and never take notice that we're in this together." Lexa turned and said, "If it makes you feel better, I'm glad I'm stuck with you."

Clarke snorted. "You don't even know me. I could be a serial killer or..."

Lexa chuckle. It felt good just to laugh after a week of worry. "I highly doubt that."

"You're right. I do make a mean pot of chill that could rock your world."

 _She's flirting with me._ Lexa's gaydar flicker on. "Oh, really?"

"Hmm. Very spicy and the proper way without beans."

"Ah, a connoisseur. I totally agree." Then added, "Cheese and onions on top?"

"Sometimes, but only my hotdogs."

"I think it's a mistake." She felt a punch to her arm. "I mean talking about food, and we're stuck in here."

"You don't have food with you?"

"Just water."

Clarke sighed. "I guess it was too good to be true, that I'm stuck with a gorgeous woman in an elevator, and we don't have anything to eat."

Lexa snorted this time at the pun. "I promise when we get out, I'll treat you to dinner."

"You're not afraid of catching the virus from me?"

"You said you're not contagious." Lexa looked at her worried eyes.

"I'm not. I hope," Clarke added.

If by some magical moment, the gods decided to aid in their predicament, the light flicker back to life, and doors opened. They weren't on the first floor. But they were caught in between the second and first.

Lexa looked at Clarke. "Okay, let me hold your hands and lower you down. Be careful. It looks to be quite a drop."

"I don't think I can do that."

"You have to try." Encouraged, Lexa added, "I'm looking forward to your outstanding chill you're making me tonight."

"A knowing smile and Clarke reached for her hands. "Okay, just please don't drop me." 

The warmth of Clarke's hands touched something profound inside of Lexa. A moment of clarity, if by chance, she dropped the woman she couldn't allow, she held on tighter. Germs be damn, Clarke was her responsibility now. They shared a quiet moment as Lexa made her way down then put her hand out for Clarke to hold.

They made their way out of the building, hand in hand. The fear dissipated from actually touching another human being. Well, it helped that this person was Clarke and smile and gentle blue eyes made it...just better. Lexa waved for the only cab on the street.

"You don't have any other place to be tonight," Lexa asked.

"Nope."

"Home it is."

"Home. I like that sound of that," Clarke added.


End file.
